


Crimson and Ash

by alpacatracks



Series: Solitary Pathways [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom My Unit | Byleth, F/F, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Top Edelgard von Hresvelg, Wedding Night, Wives in love, if read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacatracks/pseuds/alpacatracks
Summary: “We’d better be quiet,” said Byleth, eventually forcing herself to stop. “The others are probably asleep. And I bet the walls in this place areincrediblythin.”“Quiet?” Edelgard smiled devilishly. “I have absolutely no intention of being quiet tonight, my love.”-----------After a long day of wedding festivities, Byleth and Edelgard finally share their first night together as wife and wife.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Solitary Pathways [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537423
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	Crimson and Ash

**Author's Note:**

> *hands you an Edeleth wedding night one-shot*
> 
> In hindsight, writing about Edeleth's wedding and the start of their wedding night in my longfic, but not actually finishing the job, seemed a little harsh. This hopefully makes up for it!

They’d been granted the master bedroom for their wedding night. A small but comfortable double bed stood against the wall, covered with layers of thick blankets, a candle bathing the room in soft light.

Byleth had forgotten just how difficult it was to remove herself from her robes, and it took her and Edelgard’s best efforts to strip her down to her underclothes. It was even more difficult for her wife, whose veil had been fixed in place by an elaborate pattern of hairpins which had to be pulled out with methodical precision. Getting her robes off was no simple task either, and eventually the pair of them collapsed in a half-dressed heap on the bed, filled with uncontrollable laughter.

“We’d better be quiet,” said Byleth, eventually forcing herself to stop. “The others are probably asleep. And I bet the walls in this place are _incredibly_ thin.”

“Quiet?” Edelgard smiled devilishly. “I have absolutely no intention of being quiet tonight, my love.”

Byleth felt her pulse quicken, her heart thumping relentlessly in her chest; it was impossible to tame it when Edelgard said things like _that_. She forced herself back into a seated position and helped her wife remove the last piece of her outfit, Edelgard kicking her legs free from the restrictive fabric. She was seated on the edge of her bed, naked except for her corset and panties, and she angled herself to that Byleth could reach round and undo the ties at the back.

Gently, Byleth lowered herself into Edelgard’s lap and kissed her; softly at first, but deeper when she felt Edelgard’s tongue nudge at the gap between her lips. Her hands were trembling slightly, but they still managed to remove Edelgard’s corset - Byleth wasn’t sure _why_, given that this was hardly the first time they’d undressed each other, but the gravitas of it being their wedding night had instilled her with a nervousness that was usually absent. She placed one hand on Edelgard’s back, the outline of a scar rough beneath her fingertips, the other cupping her right breast, her thumb teasing the edge of her nipple. Byleth shunted forward, their bodies pressed against each other so she was certain Edelgard could feel the rhythm of her pulse and the growing warmth between her legs. 

Without warning, Edelgard broke the kiss. “My teach- my lovely wife, I have a request for you.”

“Yes, my love?”

She was startled by the sensation of Edelgard grabbing her waist and flipping her down onto the bed, the old mattress buckling beneath her weight. Byleth had forgotten just how strong Edelgard was, a quality belied by her small size, although it was unsurprising that an Emperor who could wield a heavy metal axe was capable of pinning down her partner. Suddenly Edelgard was hovering over her, long strands of loose her caressing Byleth’s face.

“I want-” Edelgard paused, as if finding it difficult to articulate her desires. “I know that I usually like having you on top, but for tonight, I want to try it. To see what it feels like.” Her hand crept between her wife’s legs, settling on the fabric of her underwear, and Byleth felt her heart almost stop.

“My Emperor, there is nothing I would like more than to be pinned down and ravaged by you.”

Edelgard laughed, her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink. “I wouldn’t take it that far. Anyway, there’s something else I want to do for you first. Lie back, my love.”

Byleth didn’t need to be told. She rested her head obediently against the pillow, looking up at the wooden rafters, where the flickering candle caused shadows to dance across the ceiling. The tips of Edelgard’s hair brushed against her chest, then her abdomen, and finally between her thighs as she moved downwards, peppering the insides of Byleth’s legs with small kisses. She stopped momentarily, and Byleth ignored the urge to press her legs together to keep her there.

“Don’t stop now,” she pleaded.

“Oh, my teacher,” said Edelgard, hooking a playful hand under the fabric of Byleth’s underwear. “I haven’t even _started_.”

Byleth trembled, the anticipation almost too much to bear, both her hands gripping the fabric of the bedsheet. A wisp of Edelgard’s hair brushed against her inner thighs, soon replaced by the soft warmth of her tongue, the tip teasing the nub of her clitoris. Byleth suppressed a moan, forcing herself to stay composed, to stop herself from coming undone so quickly, even though it was near impossible with Edelgard’s head between her thighs. 

Eventually it became too much to handle, a particularly deft brush of Edelgard’s tongue shooting lightning down her spine. “Ah!” she cried out. “K-keep doing that, OK?” 

Edelgard seemed encouraged by her reaction, the tip of her tongue dancing over that sweet spot, as she used her right hand to reach under Byleth’s hips and gave her ass a firm squeeze. Byleth felt her back arch upwards involuntarily, a steady wave of pleasure building inside her core. She could have stayed there for hours, but something pulled at the edges of her mind, distracting her.

“El?”

Edelgard looked up, her cheeks pink and hair askew, so removed from the image of the distant, powerful Emperor that she’d spent years cultivating. “You want me to stop?”

“No! I mean, this is perfect. But as much as I’d like to stay here all night, I want _you_ to get something out of this as well.”

“Oh don’t worry, my love.” Edelgard shifted slightly so that her body was in Byleth’s line of sight, and massaged a finger over her own clit. She’d clearly been touching herself throughout, and although she doubted whether it was possible, Byleth felt her own arousal multiply. “Besides, watching you come apart like this is _incredibly_ sexy.”

“Did- did you bring the strap?” 

The strap-on had been a surprise. At first, Byleth had been both bewildered and amused at how Edelgard had come across such an item. She’d later explained that a certain district of Enbarr was rife with shops selling such products, all high quality and - most importantly for the Emperor - extremely discreet. She recalled how Edelgard had laughed as she explained how she’d sent a pair of embarrassed maids to buy the most expensive one in the shop, claiming that it was for some obscure former noble who she _hated_.

They had tried it a few times since. The sensation had been, well, _odd_ at first, but since then Byleth had grown used to wearing it, almost as if it were an extension of her own body. Besides, the sight of Edelgard writhing and moaning beneath her as fucked her was enough incentive to keep going back. 

“As if I would’ve forgotten,” said Edelgard mischievously. She hopped off the bed, and Byleth felt a stab of longing as she left, desperate to have her back between her legs, weaving magic with her tongue.

Instead she leaned back against the pillow, slipping her own hand between her legs and massaging her clit, using another to finger her entrance. In the soft candlelight, she had a good vantage point for admiring her wife’s physique: the ridges of muscle in her upper arms, hewn from years of wielding Aymr; the soft indent of her waist which flowed outwards into the curve of her hips. With her back facing the bed, Byleth could also see the intricate patterns of scars that adorned the Emperor’s back and shoulders. Edelgard had always been self-conscious about them, even in the bedroom, where she’d insisted on making love in near darkness. Now she displayed them freely, although it was a sight that was reserved for her wife’s eyes only. 

Her _wife_. Byleth had repeated the word in her head several times already that day, but it still didn’t quite seem real, as if they were still fumbling their way through an orgasmic fever dream. They’d fucked before, of course, but somehow Edelgard seemed a million times sexier now that she’d been elevated from lover to wife, something Byleth hadn’t even considered possible.

She returned a minute later, fumbling with the buckle of the strap on. The sight of Edelgard fiddling with the contraption was so unusual, and had she not been so agonisingly horny, Byleth might have laughed.

“You’re sure you want this?” asked Edelgard.

“Yes, my Emperor, I want you to fuck me.” Byleth’s voice sounded higher and more pleading than usual, especially when Edelgard slipped a finger inside her, pressing against elusive sweet spot. “Please, El, I need you-” 

“Patience, my teacher. You’ll thank me later for making you wait.”

Byleth knew she was right, but that didn’t make waiting any less of a torment. She was used to taking what she wanted, watching Edelgard come apart beneath her, begging Byleth to fuck her harder, _faster_. Now she found herself on her back, completely at her wife’s mercy, pleasantly surprised at how good it felt to be dominated.

She felt the sensation of another finger inside her, Edelgard thumbing her clit as she thrust her fingers in and out with increasing pace. Byleth’s head sank back into the pillow, her hands digging into the sheet more tightly. Soft moans escaped her lips, only interrupted by the inescapable _thud thud thud_ of her heartbeat. 

“_Fuck_ El, _please_-”

“Please what, my love?”

Byleth couldn’t help but smile, even if Edelgard _had_ to be an insufferable little tease sometimes. She spread her legs wider, hooking one of them around Edelgard’s back, drawing her in closer. “Please take me- I want you inside me.” 

Edelgard shifted closer, positioning the tip at the entrance. Byleth was already wet from the foreplay, so she was able to slide in with ease. Above her, the Emperor seemed tense, clearly unused to these unfamiliar movements and sensations, but she pressed further inside until she bottomed out, and Byleth felt a slight twinge of discomfort.

Edelgard seemed to have noticed, and she paused, her body tensing again. “Am I hurting you, my love?”

“No, El. It’s just- it feels _different_, that’s all. But good.” Byleth leaned upwards, planting a soft kiss on her wife’s neck, her voice lowered to a whisper. “I want you to have me now.”

They started slow, Edelgard’s thrusts deep and languid, nudging at just the right places inside her. Despite the chill in the room, Edelgard’s body felt warm against hers, the rhythm of her pulse so in sync with her own that it was as if they shared a heartbeat. It felt so hot, so _good_, the wave inside her growing higher and more potent as they fucked, but Byleth wasn’t quite there yet, almost as if something was holding her back-

“Here.” She raised one of her legs, placing it over Edelgard’s shoulder, before following with the other. The angle allowed Edelgard to go deeper than before, and Byleth couldn’t stop the flow of sinful moans and gasps that spilled from her lips. _Thin walls be damned_, she thought: if they woke the rest of the house then it was simply a testament to how being fucked felt, like her body had been crying out for this, and Edelgard was the answer to all her darkest cravings. Byleth wanted her closer, deeper, their bodies melting into one, and she knotted a hand into Edelgard’s white hair, pulling her close, close, _close_-

“El,” gasped Byleth, her voice little more than a croak. “El, I’m almost there-”

“Good.” Edelgard buried her head into her wife’s neck, peppering sharp little bites across her skin, leaving marks that would surely be visible the next morning. “I want to hear you come, my love.”

Her words almost tipped Byleth over the edge right there, the ecstasy building up inside her until her whole body sang, and after a few deep thrusts she felt overpowering white heat surging through her in waves. Byleth cried out as she came, not even bothering to stifle the sound as she rode out her orgasm, Edelgard fucking her through the last few moments.

It took her a few seconds to regain composure, the sudden elation of orgasm fading into sweet, contented satisfaction. Byleth’s legs felt slightly stiff from where they’d rested on Edelgard’s shoulders, trembling lightly as she unfolded them. 

Edelgard was a sight, her hair mussed and her face and body flushed from exertion. “Did that feel good?” she asked, an unfamiliar note of anxiety in her voice.

Byleth choked out a laugh, the bleary haze of orgasm still clouding her senses. “El, I probably woke the entire house up when I came. You were definitely doing _something_ right.”

Edelgard seemed comforted by this, and she flopped down onto her back. For a few moments they lay in near silence, only the sound of their still-heavy breathing punctuating the stillness, watching as the flickering candle cast dancing shadows across the ceiling.

“I love you, Byleth,” Edelgard said eventually. “I’ve had the most amazing, wonderful first day with you as my wife. And I’m so glad that I get to go to sleep knowing that you’ll still be my wife in the morning.”

Byleth shifted onto her side, running a gentle hand across Edelgard’s cheek, still warm from fucking her senseless minutes earlier. “And I love you too, precious El. There’s just one problem.” She let out a heavy sigh before hauling herself upwards into a seated position, the haze in her mind ebbing away, replaced by a sharp, hungry sense of longing. “I’m afraid I just can’t let you sleep. Maybe eventually. But for now we have far more important business to be getting on with.”

Edelgard seemed concerned at first, but she gently opened her legs, allowing Byleth to slip between the gap in her thighs. “And precisely what ‘important business’ did you have in mind, my teacher?”

“Now it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing E-rated fic so I was a wee bit self conscious about posting this uwu


End file.
